Star Trek Omega ForceEpisode 2 SOME OTHER WORLD
by William Raymer
Summary: Part 1 of TEAM CHIPMUNK THE NEXT GENERATION VS. STAR TREK OMEGA FORCE: The crew of the Yagami enter a new dimension that they must help protect!
1. Chapter 1

_Star Trek: Omega Force_

Episode #104 (Episode 2): "Some Other World"

By William "Blissey" Raymer

Based on _Star Trek_ Created by Gene Roddenberry

Part 1 of _Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation__ vs. __Star Trek: Omega Force_

Teaser (Prologue)

_Captain's Log, Stardate 57502.5._

_The _Yagami_ has entered orbit of Romulus for a diplomatic escort mission: we are returning the Romulan citizens that we rescued during the recent hostage crisis on Magor VI-B._

_In addition, Lieutenant Nielsen is to be awarded the Hiren Cluster, the Romulan Empire's highest military medal, for her gallantry in defeating the renegade Klingon warrior D'Rak and rescuing the hostages._

In the _Yagami_'s main transporter room, Lieutenant Irina Nielsen watched as Captain Adrian Dorsey, Lieutenant Commander Nicholas Batali and Romulan Ambassador Kharvan strode into the room.

"Well, aren't you an eager beaver, Lieutenant," Adrian said. Ambassador Kharvan cocked an eyebrow.

"Eager… what?" Kharvan said. "The Captain is just saying that Lieutenant Nielsen is excited and arrived early, Ambassador," Nicholas said.

"I see, Commander," Kharvan said. "It seems that I still have a lot to learn about human idioms."

"Ki Baratan Control has sent us the coordinates for their central transporter," the transporter operator said as Adrian, Nicholas, Irina and Kharvan stepped onto the transporter pad.

"Energize," Adrian said. He, Nicholas, Irina and Kharvan dissolved.

Admiral Tomalak, chief of the Romulan fleet, watched as Kharvan and the group from the _Yagami_ dissolved.

"Welcome back, old friend," Tomalak said. "Thank Erebus that you are safe."

"Thanks to these honourable people," Kharvan said. "May I introduce Captain Adrian Dorsey, Lieutenant Commander Nicholas Batali and Lieutenant Irina Nielsen of the Federation Starship _Yagami_."

"Welcome to Romulus, brave ones," Tomalak said. "Especially to you, Lieutenant Nielsen. I have heard so much about you."

"And I about you, Admiral," Irina said. "Your confrontations with Captain Picard are legendary."

"How is Jean-Luc these days? Still in command of the _Enterprise_?" Tomalak said. "Yes, sir," Irina said.

"That is good," Tomalak said. "Let me escort you on a tour of Ki Baratan, then on to the Senate."

A military ground car approached where Tomalak and the _Yagami_ contingent stood. As soon as they were seated and secured, the ground car took off.

Later that day, Irina stood on one side of the door leading into the cavernous Senate chamber as Praetor Tal'Aura began to address the gathered Senators.

"Senators, recently, our ambassadorial party on the second moon of Magor VI was taken captive by forces led by a renegade Klingon," she began.

"Even more, a hard-working mining ship and its crew were also taken. However, our Federation allies came to our aid. One officer in particular risked her life in rescuing our citizenry," Tal'Aura continued.

"Despite centuries of antagonism and distrust between us, we of the Romulan Senate are gathered here today to honour a Federation Starfleet officer with our highest honour. I therefore order that Lieutenant Irina Nielsen of the Federation Starship _Yagami_ be allowed into this chamber," Tal'Aura finished.

The guards opened the door, allowing Irina to step into the chamber. The gathered Senators silently watched as Irina stood in front of Tal'Aura and her councilors.

"Lieutenant Irina Nielsen, for conspicuous gallantry in defense of Romulan citizens and materials, I award you the Hiren Cluster," Praetor Tal'Aura said.

A councilor pinned the Hiren Cluster medallion to Irina's uniform tunic. "I invite you to address the Senate," Tal'Aura said.

"Thank you, Praetor," Irina said. She then turned to address the Senators. "I am honoured to join Captain Jean-Luc Picard as one of only two Starfleet officers to stand in this spot on a sanctioned basis."

As fate had it, Irina stood in the dead center of the Senate chamber—on the exact half-way point of the map depicting the Neutral Zone between Federation and Romulan space.

"I hope to live in a generation where the Neutral Zone will be abolished and that Federation and Romulan citizens, materials and ideals can be exchanged freely and openly. If my recent actions can help bring this dream to reality, then so be it," Irina finished. "_Jolan tru_."

Ambassador Kharvan and Admiral Tomalak rose to their feet and began to clap. Other members of the Senate and the _Yagami_ away team followed suit.

The next day, Irina sat at the Helm as the _Yagami_ got ready to begin the journey to Starbase 115.

"All stations report ready to depart, Captain," Nicholas said. "Very well," Adrian said. "Mr. Nielsen, set course for Starbase 115, Warp 5. Engage as soon as we clear Romulan home system space." "Aye, sir," Irina said.

The image on the viewscreen shifted as the _Yagami_ exited orbit of Romulus. As it did, Selevra ch'Vasnr reported from Tactical, "Sir, incoming hail from the Romulan mining vessel _Narada_."

"On screen, Adrian said. Commander Nero, captain of the _Narada_, appeared on the _Yagami_'s viewscreen. "_Captain Dorsey, before you go, I would like to, again, thank you and your crew for saving us_," he said.

"It is like I said, Nero," Irina said. "We would have done the same for any of our allies." "_All the same, Irina, thank you,_" Nero said. "Narada_, out._"

The viewscreen image switched back to the exterior view from the _Yagami_'s sensors: the twin planets Romulus and Remus disappearing as the _Yagami_ accelerated away. Then, stars stretched into rainbow lines as the ship entered warp.

An hour later, the _Yagami_ shook with an unknown impact. "What's going on?" Adrian said. "Captain, she's not answering the Helm!" Irina said. "We have a warp drive malfunction!"

Suddenly, everything went white.

_::TBC::_


	2. Chapter 2

_Star Trek: Omega Force_

Episode 2: "Some Other World"

Act (Chapter) 1

The _Yagami_'s crew slowly came to. "Uhh. Damage reports, all stations," Adrian said.

"OPS fully functional," T'Vara said. The other Bridge stations also reported all clear. "Then, what the hell happened?" Nicholas said.

"I have a theory," a voice from the Science console said. Adrian turned in his chair and saw a black-haired human female in Science division blue.

"And what is your theory, Lieutenant…" Adrian started, realizing that he did not know the officer's name. "_She must have come aboard at Starbase 115, just before we left for Romulus_," he thought.

"Amelia Pacitti, sir," she said. "Well, what is your theory, Mr. Pacitti?" Nicholas said.

"I ran an exterior sweep of the _Yagami_'s hull as part of the ordered damage check," Amelia said, rechecking her boards. "I noted that verteron particles with a Romulan signature had saturated the _Yagami_'s nacelles."

"A further check indicates that one of the ships we encountered while in orbit of Romulus had a leak in their propulsion systems," Amelia said in finishing her report. "I therefore can only assume that these particles interacted with our warp field in some way and caused a malfunction."

"What is our current position, Irina?" Adrian said. "Checking, Captain," Irina said. "Astrometric sensors indicate that we are in the Alpha Quadrant, but that there are no Federation installations or vessels."

"Captain, we are picking up a distress call on all subspace bands," T'Vara said. "Let's hear it," Adrian said.

"_I am Federation Ambassador Lilo Jameson,_" a female voice said. "_My transport is under attack. Anyone who can hear me, please assist! We are unarmed! Repeat…_"

A loud hiss of static silenced the woman's voice. "Transmission jammed at the source, sir," T'Vara said.

Adrian turned to Amelia. "Mr. Pacitti, could warp travel cause further harm to us?" he asked.

"Verteron density reads negative," Mia said, scanning her boards. "Very well," Adrian said. "Red Alert! All hands to battle stations! Mr. Nielsen, set course for the origin point of that transmission—maximum warp. Engage!" The _Yagami_ leaped into warp.

Fifteen minutes later… "We are approaching the distress call's origin point, Captain," Irina said.

"Mr. Selev, what is our weapons status?" Adrian asked. "Phasers and quantum torpedoes are on-line. Shields are at full capacity. Ablative armour at 100 percent," Selev said.

"Very well," Adrian said. "Mr. Nielsen, slow to impulse power. Take us in."

On the viewscreen, the rainbow lines of a ship at warp shrunk to pinpricks of light.

On it, a small vessel the size of a Federation shuttlecraft was under attack from a vessel that appeared to be twice the size of the _Yagami_.

"Hail that ship, T'Vara. All language forms and frequencies," Adrian said. "Channel open," T'Vara said.

"Alien vessel, this is the Federation Starship _Yagami_. Cease your attack, or _we _will attack _you_. Close channel," Adrian said.

Suddenly, the larger ship turned to face the _Yagami_ and fired three green bolts of energy. It then turned around and sped away.

"Captain, the smaller vessel is losing engine containment," Commander Io Shinoda reported from her Engineering console.

"Bridge to Transporter Room 2. Lock onto the occupants of the shuttlecraft 4,000 kilometers off our forward bow and beam them directly to Sickbay," Adrian ordered. "_Aye, sir,_" the operator said.

Then, Nicholas spoke: "Dr. Phelps, this is Commander Batali. Prepare for incoming casualties." "_Standing by, Commander_," Dr. Richard Phelps said.

"_Transporter 2 to Bridge. The shuttle's occupants are safely aboard and sent to Sickbay,_" the operator said.

"Mr. Nielsen, back us up 10,000 kilometers," Adrian said. "Aye, sir," Irina said. The damaged shuttlecraft receded on the _Yagami_'s view-screen. Suddenly, it detonated in a shower of sparks, radiation and debris.

"I'll be in Sickbay, speaking to our visitors," Adrian said. "You have the Bridge, Nick," "Aye, sir," Nicholas said as Adrian stood and left the Bridge.

Down in Sickbay, Dr. Phelps scanned a Hawaiian woman on one of the biobeds. "Ms. Jameson, you'll be all right," he said. "It's _Mrs._ Jameson, and thank you, Doctor," the woman said.

The doors into Sickbay opened, revealing Adrian. "What is their status, Doctor?" he said.

"Some minor cuts, scrapes, bruises and burns, but nothing serious," Phelps said. "Ambassador Jameson here suffered a broken ankle, but we already fixed that."

"Thank you, Doctor," Adrian said. As Phelps moved off to treat another patient, Adrian turned to Ambassador Jameson.

"I am Captain Adrian Dorsey. You are aboard the United Federation of Planets Starship _USS Yagami_," he said. "We picked up your distress call."

"Your vessel is unfamiliar, Captain," Jameson said. "But thank you for rescuing me, all the same."

"Our vessel must be as unfamiliar to you as this region of space is to us," Adrian said. "On that is our common point, Ambassador."

"That is true, Captain," Lilo said. Adrian turned to a nurse. "Can she leave?" he asked. "As long as she returns tomorrow for a follow-up examination," the nurse said.

Adrian turned back to Lilo. "Ambassador, would you care to take a tour of the _Yagami_?" he asked. "I would be honoured," Lilo said as she hopped off of the biobed.

The tour wound its way to the Bridge. But, as Adrian was showing Lilo around the various stations, Selev reported, "Captain, an unknown vessel is approaching at high warp speed!"

"Stay here, Ambassador," Adrian said. Then, he moved over to the command chair. "Take us to Yellow Alert, Selev," he ordered.

The vessel came out of warp. It appeared to be the size of an _Akira_-class Federation starship, but looked to be made out of solid chrome.

"The vessel is hailing us, Captain," T'Vara said. "On screen," Adrian said.

The screen image switched to the apparent command center of the unknown vessel. A humanoid-looking female sat in the command chair.

"_Unknown vessel, this is the U.G.F.-registered civilian defense vessel _SS Ponyo_, Captain Stargazer Seville commanding_," the female said. "_You have attacked a diplomatic transport without provocation. Stand to and prepare to be boarded._"

Adrian turned to Lilo. "Why does this person think we attacked you?" Adrian asked.

"Well, with my transport gone and only you here, they can only assume that you were the ones who attacked me," Lilo said.

"Open channel, T'Vara," Adrian said. "Channel open, Captain," T'Vara said.

"I am Captain Adrian Dorsey of the Federation Starship _Yagami_," Adrian said. "It is Federation policy to not attack an unarmed vessel without cause, Captain Seville."

"_Captain Dorsey, no starship of your name and design exist in the Federation,_" Seville said. "Not in _our_ Federation, anyway," Lilo said as she entered range of the _Yagami_'s visual receptors.

"_Ambassador Jameson! Are you all right?_" Seville said. "Yeah, Star, I am," Lilo said. "Star, the _Yagami_ and her crew come from a dimension other than our own. Captain Dorsey?"

"Captain Seville, I'd like to invite you and a couple of your people to come aboard for a tour, so you can see the _Yagami_ for yourselves," Adrian said.

"_We'll be glad to take you up on your offer, Captain Dorsey,_" Seville said. "_Jon, take command. Kyla, Zeo, with me_."

"We'll be waiting, Captain," Adrian said before the channel closed and the image switched back to an exterior view of the _Ponyo_.

_::TBC::_


	3. Chapter 3

_Star Trek: Omega Force_

Episode 2: "Some Other World"

Act (Chapter) 2

Nicholas and Irina stood in Transporter Room 2 and waited for their visitors.

"_SS Ponyo_ away team report ready for transport, Commander," the operator said. "Then, energize," Nicholas said.

Three columns of transporter energy resolved into Captain Stargazer Seville and two members of her crew: a human female and a short alien with bluish-pink fur.

"Captain Seville, welcome aboard," Nicholas said. "I am Lieutenant Commander Nicholas Batali, first officer. With me is our helmswoman, Lieutenant Irina Nielsen."

Irina nodded at Seville. "Who are your colleagues?" she asked.

Seville gestured, first to the human, then to the alien. "These are Kyla Bolton and Zeo Pelekai, nephew of your guest, Ambassador Jameson," she said.

Nicholas turned to the being that Seville had called "Zeo." "How can you be the Ambassador's nephew? You're not even a human being," he said.

"It is a long story, Commander," Zeo said. "It would be easier to explain by interfacing with the _Ponyo_'s data banks."

Nicholas turned to Seville. "With your permission, of course, Captain," he said.

"Zeo, remain with me," Seville said. "Kyla, return to the ship and tell Jon the situation."

"Yes, Star," Kyla said. She leaned in to kiss Zeo, then stepped back onto the platform.

"Send Ms. Bolton back to the _Ponyo_, Ensign," Nicholas said. "Aye, sir," the operator said. "Energize," Irina said. Kyla dissolved in the blue and silver shower.

"This way, Captain," Nicholas said, gesturing for Irina to join him in escorting Star and Zeo out of the transporter room.

In the Ready Room, Adrian was reviewing the various damage reports when he heard his door chime ring. "Come in," he said.

The Ready Room doors slid open, revealing Nicholas, Irina, Star and Zeo. "Thank you, Commander and Lieutenant. Dismissed," Adrian said.

Nicholas and Irina nodded, then exited the Ready Room. Meanwhile, Adrian turned his attention to his two visitors.

"Captain Seville, Mr. Pelekai, I am sure that you two have a lot of questions," Adrian said, gesturing for Star and Zeo to sit in the chairs in front of his desk.

"First, who are we, and how did we end up in your dimension?" Adrian said. "Well, we were en route back to our home port from a diplomatic mission to a planet called Romulus, when a malfunction in our propulsion systems created a wormhole that brought us…here. We received a distress call, which led us to come upon an unknown vessel which was attacking Ambassador Jameson's vessel."

"Do you have any records which show that unknown vessel?" Star asked.

Adrian tapped a couple of buttons, then turned his desktop monitor around to face Star and Zeo.

A look of distressed recognition crossed Star's face as she watched the transmission. "Decepticons!" she spat out in disgust.

"What are Decepticons?" Adrian asked. "_Captain, this is Commander Batali. Interface with the _Ponyo_'s data core is now complete_," Nicholas reported from the Bridge.

"May I?" Star asked. "By all means," Adrian said as the _Yagami_ battle record ended.

Star tapped a button on the monitor. "Computer, initiate link-up between this terminal and _SS Ponyo_ computer system Beta-47," she said.

"_Linkup established,_" the _Yagami_'s computer said. Star swung the monitor back around to face Adrian.

"What you are looking at are records of my family's struggles against the Decepticons from a time before I was born to our recent rescue of a human whom they had kidnapped nearly 20 years ago," Star said. "The Decepticons, as you can see, are a group of evil, sentient, transforming robots. Their rivals, the Autobots, are our allies."

"_Captain Dorsey, to the Bridge, please,_" Irina said. "On our way, Irina," Adrian said. Adrian tapped a control on his desk to turn off the monitor, then gestured for Star and Zeo to follow him onto the Bridge.

"Report, Mr. Selev," Adrian said as he approached the command chair.

"Captain, a vessel matching configuration with Ambassador Jameson's vessel is approaching at the equivalent of Warp 6," Selev said.

"On screen," Nicholas said. The newcomers' vessel was, indeed, shaped like Lilo's now-destroyed transport. However, it appeared to be the size of the _Yagami_ herself.

"The vessel is hailing, Captain," T'Vara reported. "On screen," Adrian said.

The command center of the arriving ship appeared on the _Yagami_'s view-screen. A squat yellow-furred alien in a red and black uniform spoke.

"_This is Captain Reuben Jookiba of the U.G.F. starship _Enterprise-A," the commander said. "_Please identify yourselves._"

"I am Captain Adrian Dorsey of the _USS Yagami_, representing the United Federation of Planets," Adrian said. "Captain Jookiba, rest assured that Ambassador Jameson is safe and sound."

"_I'll be the judge of that, Captain Dorsey,_" Jookiba said. "_Now, to my second question: what is your business in this sector?_"

"A malfunction in our propulsion systems caused us to fall into a wormhole, which transferred us from our home dimension to this one," Adrian responded.

The Bridge doors slid open, reveling Lilo. "I'm all right, Reuben," she said. "My transport was attacked by the Decepticons, but the _Yagami_ was able to rescue us before it blew."

"_I see,_" Jookiba said. "_Captain Dorsey, it appears that I owe you an apology. You helped to rescue one of our most valued ambassadors…_"

A smile creased Jookiba's face. "…_and a very close friend,_" he finished. "_If there is anything I or anyone in the U.G.F. can do to assist you, please tell me._"

"We need to put in for repairs to damages suffered in our transit here and the attack by the Decepticons," Adrian said.

"From what I've been able to see of her, the _Yagami_'s technology is directly identical to U.G.F. standard," Star said. "We could dock her at the nearest U.G.F. facility and fix her with ease."

"_I will consult U.G.F. Central Command and request further instructions,_" Jookiba said. "_Until then, we shall remain here and wait._"

"Sounds fine to me, Captain," Adrian said. "_Star, as captain of the _Ponyo_ and the first to encounter the _Yagami_, you are bound by U.G.F. regulations to file a report as well,_" Jookiba said.

"Zeo and I were about to return to the _Ponyo_ right now to do just that, Reuben," Star said.

"In fact, we can beam you back to the _Ponyo_ directly from here," Adrian said as Jookiba closed the channel and the view-screen image reverted to the exteriors of the _Ponyo_ and the _Enterprise-A_.

Adrian gestured for Star and Zeo to stand in front of the view-screen. "Mr. T'Vara, send Captain Seville and Mr. Pelekai back to the Bridge of the _Ponyo_," he commanded.

"Aye, sir," T'Vara said. Star and Zeo dissolved. "Now, we wait," Adrian said.

_::TBC::_


	4. Chapter 4

_Star Trek: Omega Force_

Episode 2: "Some Other World"

Act (Chapter) 3

A few hours later, Nicholas was in the command chair when T'Vara reported, "The _Enterprise-A_ is hailing, Commander."

"On screen," Nicholas said. Captain Jookiba reappeared. "_Commander Batali, the word is given_," he said. "_Our nearest Spacedock is in orbit of Earth._"

"So, if we set course for what our Federation would call 'Sector 001,' then we'd get to your facilities?" Nicholas said. "_Exactly," _Jookiba said.

"Then, take the lead, Captain," Nicholas said. "This _is_ your territory, after all. Mr. Nielsen, coordinate with the _Enterprise-A_'s helmsman. Match them, move for move."

"Aye, sir," Irina said. "See you at Earth, Captain," Nicholas said to Jookiba. "_Until then, Commander,_" Jookiba responded.

The _Yagami_'s view-screen reverted to the exteriors of the _Ponyo_ and the _Enterprise-A_. "_Enterprise-A_ and _Ponyo_ report ready for transit," Irina said. "They say they will travel at Warp 5, as we measure it."

"Then, take us to Warp 5," Nicholas said. "Engage." The stars stretched into rainbow lines as the _Yagami_ entered warp.

"At current speeds, we will arrive at Sol System in 3 hours, 17 minutes," Irina said.

"Very well, Irina," Nicholas said. "Batali to Captain Dorsey. We are on course for Earth. Arrival at U.G.F. Spacedock: 3.17 hours."

"_Understood,_" Adrian said. "_Let me know when we arrive at Earth._" "Aye, sir," Nicholas said. "Batali, out."

A few hours later, the _Yagami_ came out of warp, preceded by the _Enterprise-A_ and the _Ponyo_.

"United Galactic Federation Earth Spacedock Approach Control, this is the United Federation of Planets Starship _Yagami_, ready to initiate docking procedures," T'Vara said.

"_U.F.P. Starship _Yagami_ is cleared to dock,_" the controller said.

"Lock on," Adrian said. Irina tapped a few controls. Then, the Bridge lighting took on a bluish tint as the U.G.F. Spacedock took control. "Systems locked, Captain," Irina said.

"U.G.F. Spacedock, you have control," Adrian said. "_Affirmative_, Yagami_. Enjoy the ride, and welcome_," the controller said. "_Yagami_ confirms," Adrian said.

As the procedure continued, the controller came back on. "_Autobot flagship _Ark_ is cleared to dock at Bay 7,_" she said.

"'Autobots?'" Dorsey said. "Aren't those the allies of our friends on the _Ponyo_?" "Yeah," Irina said.

After the docking procedure was completed, T'Vara reported, "Captain, the _Ponyo_ is hailing us." "Put it through," Adrian said.

Star appeared on the _Yagami_'s view-screen. "_Captain, I'd like to invite a few of your officers to stay with us while repairs to your vessel are underway,_" she said. "_We're readying a landing pad for your shuttle._"

"I'd be honoured," Adrian said. "However, I must remain aboard to coordinate repairs. However, I am sending Commander Batali and Lieutenants Nielsen, T'Vara and Selev down."

"_Fine with me, Captain_," Star said. "_We'll be waiting. Seville, out._"

The Shuttlecraft _von Gikkingen_ approached what appeared to be an abandoned oil well off the California coast. But, upon a closer examination, the well became a holographic mask.

The shuttle landed on the promised landing pad. "_This is Jonathan Stoppable, first officer of the _Ponyo_," _a voice said over the shuttle's speakers. "_Prepare for retrieval of U.F.P. shuttlecraft._"

A blue force field shimmered into existence around the _von Gikkingen_. Then, an elevator took the shuttle under the ocean's surface and through an opening in an undersea cliff.

The platform came to a stop in the center of a cavernous chamber where the _Ponyo_ herself was docked.

The force field deactivated. A crane then swung down and plucked the _von Gikkingen_ off the platform and onto another platform.

The embarkation hatch opened, admitting Nicholas, Irina, T'Vara and Selev. "Commander Batali, Lieutenant Nielsen, Lieutenant T'Vara, Lieutenant ch'Vasnr, welcome to _Casa __Ponyo_," Star said.

She then held up her hand in the Vulcan salute. "Peace and long life," Star said.

Before T'Vara could reciprocate, a voice sounded. "_Incoming Autobot shuttle_," it said. "_Please clear central landing pad._"

Star and Jonathan led the _Yagami_ away team to an observation booth as the Autobot shuttle landed in the center of the bay.

As soon as the shuttle came to a dead stop, its hatch opened, revealing a humanoid being clad in red, blue and orange.

"Hello, Star," the being said as Star, Jonathan and the _Yagami_ away team approached. "Who are these people?"

"Optimus Prime, may I introduce Lieutenant Commander Nicholas Batali and Lieutenants Irina Nielsen, Selevra ch'Vasnr and T'Vara. They represent the _USS Yagami_ of the United Federation of Planets. Commander, Lieutenants, this is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots," Star introduced.

Nicholas cocked an eyebrow as he looked at Optimus. "You don't look like a robot," he said.

"That is because I have activated an upgrade to my internal circuitry that allows myself and others of my species to live and work in your world, Commander Batali," Optimus said.

"I see," Nicholas said. "Let me show you to your guest quarters," Star said. Nicholas, Irina, Selev and T'Vara followed Star and Jonathan into a nearby elevator car. "Level 3," Star said. The doors slid closed.

"This is quite a facility you have here, Captain," Nicholas said. "Thank you, Nicholas," Star said. "It is a hybrid of U.G.F., Cybertronian and Trimaxion technologies."

"Trimaxion? What is that?" Irina said. "Based on a comparison of the _Yagami_'s and the _Ponyo_'s records, I can tell you that Trimax is a planet in a region of our galaxy that your Federation would call the Delta Quadrant," Star said. "In 1979—at least, _our_ 1979—another ship like the _Ponyo_ took a human boy back there for research and returned him seven years later."

"Your dimension is most illogical," T'Vara said. "And the best is yet to come," Star said.

The elevator doors slid open, revealing a brown-haired boy wearing glasses and a brown-haired girl. They were in the tightest embrace any of the _Yagami_ officers had ever seen and kissing like there was no tomorrow.

The reactions of the _Yagami_'s own varied: Nicholas and Irina blushed, T'Vara cocked an eyebrow, Selev simply looking on with curiosity.

Star and Jonathan cleared their throats. The two, apparent, lovers broke their embrace and looked at Star, Jonathan and their visitors with sheepish grins.

"Uh, how long were you standing there, Star?" the girl asked. "Long enough," Star said. "Miley, Carter, I know you two are in love, but take this word of advice: 'Too much of anything…'"

Irina recognized the phrase Star was reciting, so she finished: "'…even love, isn't necessarily a good thing.'"

Star turned to look at Irina. "How did you know that?" she asked.

"One of Starfleet's greatest officers, Captain James T. Kirk, once said that to one of his officers," Irina said as Miley and Carter moved off.

"About tribbles," Star said. "Exactly," Irina said. "You've read our records from the interface already?"

"I can't say how, but it's a talent I've always had," Star said. "It's helped me in my music career."

"You're a musician?" Nicholas said. "Everyone on the crew of the _Ponyo_ is a musician," Star said. "We even have a band."

"Can you show me a performance?" Irina asked. "Once you settle into your rooms, ask the computer for _SS Ponyo_ data file Beta-837," Jonathan said. "That will play you the concert we did last night."

"Thank you, Mr. Stoppable," T'Vara said. "I am sure that it will be…fascinating."

"Don't mind T'Vara, Mr. Stoppable," Selev said. "While Vulcans have emotions as you and I do, they choose to suppress them."

"It's you culture, your way of life, T'Vara," Jonathan said. "I understand."

_::TBC::_


	5. Chapter 5

_Star Trek: Omega Force_

Episode 2: "Some Other World"

Act (Chapter) 4

Meanwhile, back aboard the _Yagami_, Zeo and Kyla were assisting Io and her engineering crew in repairs to the _Yagami_'s propulsion systems.

"Star's analysis was spot-on," Kyla said. "The _Yagami_'s systems are exactly like those the U.G.F. employs."

"No doubt we'll have the _Yagami_ back home in no time, Commander Shinoda," Zeo said in agreement.

"Mr. Pelekai, Ms. Bolton, you two are quite good at engineering," Io said.

"Thank you, Commander," Zeo said. "Kyla and I are co-chief engineers of the _Ponyo_, while I assist our band's chief technologist in matters with which she has no experience."

"And he does quite well, I must say," Kyla said before she kissed Zeo.

Back in her guest quarters in the _Ponyo_ crew's underground compound, Irina smiled as she watched the visual record of Star's band's concert and the resultant marriage proposal from Jonathan to Star.

A chime sounded. "Who is it?" Irina asked. "_It's Star,_" the voice on the other side said.

"Come in, Star," Irina said. The door slid open, revealing Star. "How was the concert?" she asked.

"Wonderful," Irina said. "One question, though." "And that is?" Star asked as she sat down in a nearby chair.

"Can I meet Hannah Montana?" Irina asked. "You already have," Star said. "What do you mean?" Irina asked.

Before Star could answer, a voice came over the underground compound's public address system. "_Star, the _Yagami_ is signaling,_" it said.

Star and Irina turned to face a display screen. "Put them through," Star said.

The monitor switched on, revealing Adrian and Mia. "_Captain Seville, this is Lieutenant Amelia Pacitti, our chief science officer,_" Adrian said. "_She has a report we think you and your colleagues should see._"

"Max, patch the current transmission through to all TCTNG personnel, Theta-7 priority," Star said. "_Compliance_," the computer voice said. "_All personnel are receiving._"

"Go ahead, Lieutenant," Star said. "_Yes, Captain,_" Mia said. "_We have detected five energy signatures at various points in the Sol System and surrounding areas. We have transmitted the coordinates of the signature closest to your present position to the _Ponyo_, so you can track it down._"

"_This is Majel Goof,_" a voice said. "_Why have you informed us of these signatures, Lieutenant Pacitti?_"

"_We have detected similar energy signatures in at least three of your people, Ms. Goof,_" Mia said. "_Their signatures and these new signatures could be related._"

"_They're Ranger energy signatures!" another voice called out. "Affirmative, Carter,_" the compound's computer's voice said. "_My Ranger Power Database notes these signatures belonging to _Kaizoku Sentai Goukaiger_, the Ranger team operating in Universe S35-Gamma_."

"Max, where is the nearest energy trace located?" Star asked. A map window opened on the monitor screen, zoomed in on… "Crowley Corners, Tennessee? Where is that?" Irina said.

"_That's where Miley went!_" Carter exclaimed. "_We need to go there! She could be in danger if someone tries to find it!_"

Adrian nodded. "_Commander Batali, are you listening?_" he said. "_I am, Captain_," Nicholas said. "_You and the rest of your away team will work with the crew of the _Ponyo_ in order to investigate these traces_," Adrian said. "_I am also sending Lieutenant Pacitti to join you. You will obey Captain Seville's commands at all times. Am I understood?_"

"Aye, sir," Irina, Nicholas and Mia said. "_Then, pack your gear, Mr. Pacitti_," Adrian said. "_We'll beam you down in fifteen minutes._"

Mia nodded, then left the _Yagami_'s Bridge. "_We'll keep in touch, Stargazer. Dorsey, out._"

Star looked at Irina. "Let's get to the _Ponyo_," she said. "Right," Irina said. Star tapped a few keys on a nearby monitor, then followed Irina out of her quarters.

On the Bridge of the _Ponyo_, Star sat in the command chair as the _Yagami_ away team joined the crew of the _Ponyo_ at the various stations.

"Everyone, with members of our family working with our new friends on the _Yagami_, they have seen fit to lend us a few of their people. They have been ordered to work with us as we search for the Goukaiger energy traces. Mr. Nielsen, take us up," Star ordered.

"Aye, sir," Irina said. On the _Ponyo_'s view-screen, the underground docking bay and the ocean quickly receded. "We are free and clear to navigate," Irina reported.

"Set course for Crowley Corners, Tennessee, ¼ impulse power," Star said. "Aye, sir," Irina said.

The _Ponyo_ sailed away from her home.

Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation vs. Star Trek: Omega Force

_Will continue in_

Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation

Episode 6: "Three Stars in the Night"

_And in the next episode of _Star Trek: Omega Force_, "Beyond the Edge of Forever!"_


End file.
